


Let me

by UdSoul



Series: short&sweet [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is Loki, Loki is persistent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sweet, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul
Summary: His favorite past time was watching Loki...





	Let me

His favorite past time was watching Loki.

The God returned with Thor from an epic adventure from outer space and fit in to his life, like a perfect puzzle piece. Tony couldn’t imagine a future without him nor remember the past without a shudder of disgust.

Loki was chaotic and sharp around the edges, but no less magnificent. His tricks pissed people off and he outright refused to play the hero, but he wasn’t actively persuing a villainous career either.

He simply was and did whatever he desired. Lately, his desire was focused solely at Tony. At first, Tony didn't have a clue what to do with it, since Loki wasn’t opting for subtlety and it rubbed him the wrong way.

Loki’s nature was fickle, and it smelt of deceit, since Tony couldn’t phantom why in science name the God would want him!?

Yeah, sure, Tony was handsome and a genius. He could keep up with Loki and didn’t take shit from him. They were friends of sorts and it was hellishly fun to experiment and grow together. Tony could see why he was completely smitten by the beautiful disaster, but he couldn’t measure up.

He was fucked up, and remaining pieces were cracked, hastily glued together by alcohol and nightmares. Half of the time he was running on fumes, and he had one foot firmly planted in the grave.

Fun.

Loki had told him – he sought fun and Tony could deliver, and he would…He wanted even, but…He selfishly longed for more.

It wasn’t fair to either of them. Tony couldn’t promise Loki forever, since his life, in best case scenario, will last for ten years more. For Loki it equalled to the one-night stand. Thus, there was no real obstacle. Logically, they could hit it off and Tony won’t be there to see it going up in flames.

He could, but…

“You are staring.” The gorgeous bastard remarked, raising his bewitching emerald eyes from the book he was reading.

“What’s new?” He answered ogling the God, whose lips stretched in a knowing smirk. Loki chuckled, abandoning his book and stretching sensually, showing off his perfectly sculptured muscles. Tony’s mouth went dry, and mind jumped at the opportunity to dream. Tony took a deep breath and shook his head, chasing the tempting pictures away.

“Why won’t you give in?” Loki purred, and it ripped an involuntary grunt from Tony. Those predatory eyes darkened, scanning him wantonly.

“Because I’m an idiot.” Tony shrugged casually, breaking the trance and they grinned at each other teasingly. The moment had passed, but not their mutual longing.

@->\--

“I wish you would just let me.” Loki remarked casually, while they were sitting at the bar, savouring their drinks after a long battle. The other Avengers scattered along the tower, knowing better than to pester them at this moment. A stray Skrull nearly did Tony in, and Loki didn’t take it well.

“What good it will do? I am fragile, Loki. One wrong blink and I will be gone.” Tony remarked off-handily, staring into space.   

Loki’s jaw clenched, and Tony could swear he heard a faint growl, but when he turned to confirm his guess Loki wasn’t there. The absence of the God stung, but Tony couldn’t hold it against him. Loki was blatant in his intentions, and there’s so much one could take.

Tony sighed, and poured himself another drink, but before he could drink it and throw a pity party, the God returned.

“Here.” He announced abruptly and showed a golden apple into his hands. Tony frowned at the fruit and turned his confused gaze towards Loki, who by the looks of it was in no mood to explain anything.

“Loki?” He tried anyway. Loki’s stormy expression became outright livid, eyes flashing neon green and power cracking around the room. “I presume that it is in my best interest to shut up and eat it quickly, unless I want it to be showed down my throat, yeah?” Tony rambled nervously. The God gave him a short nod, glaring poisonously. Tony gulped, and bit into the fruit.

The sweet taste exploded in his mouth. It washed over the skin and tingled pleasantly. He chewed and swallowed, repeating the action. It was the most delicious apple he ever had.

“Any chance of getting another one?” He asked sheepishly, barely refraining from licking the juice from his fingers, and only because Loki’s expression softened considerably while he was eating, and his being zeroed on it.

“In a few centuries.” Loki commented, grinning at him slyly.

“So, Thor had a legit reason to be cross with you. You did snatch more than Tesseract, and a casket.” Tony bantered half-heartedly, awed by the realization.

“Thor always has a legit reason. After all, he knows me almost as well as you do.” Loki remarked, gravitating closer and Tony welcomed him.

“I find it impossibly hard to be displeased with you.” Tony breathed out, when Loki came flush with him.

“It’s because you’re helplessly compromised.” Loki declared arrogantly, but Tony could see flickers of insecurity in his mesmerizing eyes. He grinned at the God, raising his hand to brush those sharp cheekbones gingerly, marveling at the rosy hue painting Loki’s cheeks.

“I am.” Tony confessed for the first time. Loki gasped, pure pleasure blooming in his heated gaze.

“So, let me?”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
